Chocolate semiamargo
by Seamisai
Summary: A Alexy siempre le ha gustado Kentin a pesar de su horrible forma de vestir. ¿Qué pasará cuando el chico de cabello azul descubra que es posible una relación con el joven que lo vuelve loco?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes mostrados a continuación no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a ChinoMiko, creadora del juego Amour Sucré (o Corazón de Melón o Corazón de Bombón, como lo conozcan). Yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento y para saciar mis fantasías y las de otras personas en el proceso XD _

**_Advertencia: _**_Esta historia__ trata sobre relaciones yaoi, slash, H/H (M/M), entre personas del mismo sexo o como queráis llamarles, además de la presencia de lemon (sexo explícito) en un futuro. Si estos temas no son de tu agrado te animo a que mejor le des click al botón de "Ir a la página anterior" en tu navegador y busques una historia que contenga temas que sean de tu agrado._

_Ahora que si te gusta este tipo de temas, bienvenida o bienvenido. Aquí te dejo con el capítulo que abre esta historia._

* * *

_**Capítulo 1  
El inicio**_

Había sido un día de compras perfecto. Gracias a lo bien que mis profesores les habían hablado a mis padres sobre mí estos me habían dado un dinero extra que yo ya sabía en qué gastaría. Cualquiera que me conociera lo sabría también, así que no fue una sorpresa cuando le anuncié a mi hermano que iría de compras después de la escuela. Ya no me molestaba en pedirle que me acompañara, pues sabía muy bien que aunque me dijera que sí al final encontraría la forma de escabullirse y no acompañarme. A pesar de ello no me olvidé de comprar un conjunto fabuloso para él también.

Me hubiera gustado pedirle a mi amiga Seamisai* que me acompañara, pero al final del día estaba muy ocupada buscando a Castiel. Aquello me soprendía, ya que si bien Seamisai se preocupaba por todos, jamás me había dado la impresión de que se llevara particularmente bien con Castiel. Pero bueno, el único que se llevaba realmente bien con ese tipo era su amigo Lysandro.

"Lysandro es guapo" pensé mientras entraba finalmente a mi casa. "Además de que tiene un buen estilo para vestir. Aunque en realidad el compañero que me parece más guapo…"

Mi pensamiento se quedó congelado en cuanto entré a la sala de estar. Ahí se encontraba mi gemelo Armin jugando un videojuego en su consola de última generación. Hasta ahí todo normal, excepto por el hecho de que no se encontraba solo. A su lado se encontraba un chico de cabellos castaños y camisa clara. Aunque me daba la espalda sabía bien que si se volteaba me encontraría con que la camisa estaba abierta sobre una playera oscura, así como con unos impactantes ojos del color de las esmeraldas.

—Oh, ya llegaste —expresó mi hermano dándose la vuelta para mirarme brevemente.

—Sí —fue todo lo que atiné a decir.

En ese momento el chico que acompañaba a mi hermano volteó a verme con su penetrante mirada verde. Fue solo un instante que el invitado aprovechó para hacerme un gesto de saludo con la cabeza. Después de eso volvió a centrar su atención en la pantalla.

—Mamá salió —anunció Armin sin voltear a verme—. Dejó algo de comida para ti dentro del hormo. Solo tienes que calentarla.

—Eh, gracias —le respondí a mi hermano antes de escabullirme del lugar.

Me dirigí inmediatamente a la cocina. Aún llevaba cargando las bolsas de compras, por lo que me apresuré a dejarlas sobre una silla en el desayunador. Todavía no lo podía creer. ¡Kentin estaba en mi casa! ¡Kentin, el chico que yo consideraba el más guapo de todos los que asistían al Sweet Amoris! Era tremendamente curioso que yo estuviera pensando en él en el momento que entré donde estaba.

Sin embargo, eso no explicaba que hacía ahí aquel bombón. Aunque sin mis padres en casa solo había una explicación plausible para su presencia.

—¡Armin! —grité—. ¿Puedes venir un segundo?

—Estoy jugando —replicó él.

—Pues ponle pausa —le respondí—. Solo te tomará un segundo.

Oí a mi hermano refunfuñar. También me pareció oír reír a Kentin. Sentí un escalofrío al escuchar aquella risa que hasta el momento solo había oído cuando él se encontraba con Seamisai.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó mi hermano en voz alta al llegar al umbral de la cocina.

—Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber. ¿Se puede saber por qué no me dijiste que él vendría a casa? —le interrogué yo en tono más moderado y bajo para cuidarme que el invitado no pudiera escucharme.

—¿No te lo dije? —inquirió Armin confundido.

—No, no lo hiciste —le respondí yo.

—Se me debió haber pasado —contestó mi hermano tranquilamente—. Estaba seguro que debí habértelo dicho. Digo, se lo anuncié a media escuela.

En ese preciso momento la alarma del horno sonó. Mi comida estaba lista. Le di la espalda a mi gemelo sabiendo que no debía gritarle sin importar cuantas ganas tenía de hacerlo. Si lo hacía seguramente Kentin escucharía.

—¿Por qué te afecta tanto? —cuestionó Armin—. Sabes que soy bastante olvidadizo.

—El problema no es ese —repuse yo llevando mi cena a la superficie más cercana para comer—. Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de él.

Por supuesto que Armin lo sabía. Aquella era la razón por la que él y yo habíamos empezado a hacerle pulla al ojiverde sobre su manera de vestir. A Armin le había hecho gracia que me atrajera un chico con poco gusto al vestir.

—Pensé que te habías resignado a que a él le gusta Seamisai —comentó mi hermano mirándome perspicazmente.

—No se trata de eso —le aseguré a mi gemelo—. Simplemente me sorprendió topármelo aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Seguro? Porque si no es así podrías aprovechar que se encuentra aquí. Por ejemplo, podrías preparar unas palomitas. Con eso de que dicen que a los hombres se les conquista por el estómago... —bromeó Armin.

—Ya. Como si no te las fueras a comer todas tú solo —le contesté—. Además, si lo que quieres es algo para picar sabes que hay bolsas de frituras en la alacena.

—De acuerdo. Pero debes saber que sí le habría dado de las palomitas a Kentin —repuso mi hermano—. Quizás solo la décima parte, pero le habría dado.

Después de eso mi gemelo se llevó una bolsa de frituras de la alacena y dos latas de refresco del refrigerador. Yo me quedé cenando solo en la cocina. Tenía tantas ganas de ir a ver jugar a Kentin. Sin embargo, una cosa era encontrármelo en la escuela y otra muy diferente tenerlo en mi propia casa. No sabía por qué la segunda me ponía extremadamente nervioso.

Mi madre regresó a casa poco antes de la llegada de papá del trabajo. Mi padre llegó a nuestro hogar justo a tiempo para evitar empaparse con el aguacero que comenzó a caer en aquel momento. Todo el día había estado nublado, pero creo que nadie se imaginaba que fuera a caer una lluvia de esa magnitud.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Kentin al mirar por la ventana—. Así no hay forma de que me vaya a casa a pie.

—Podrías quedarte aquí —sugirió mi madre amablemente—. Siempre he dicho que donde caben cuatro entran cinco.

—Es por eso que nos adoptaron al dos por uno —bromeó Armin.

Yo estaba muy nervioso para haber caso de los chistes malos de mi hermano. Mi estómago había dado una voltereta completa ante la idea de que el chico más guapo del Sweet Amoris se quedara a dormir en casa.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero creo que es mejor si me presta el teléfono y llamo a mi casa para saber si mi padre puede venir por mí —respondió el guapo castaño.

—Como desees —le dijo mi mamá para después tomar el aparato telefónico y dárselo al chico que me gustaba.

Tuve sensaciones contradictorias al escuchar la respuesta de mi compañero de clases. Una parte de mí se sintió aliviada, pero otra se sintió decepcionada. No tenía la menor idea del porqué.

Kentin marcó el número de su casa sin moverse de dónde se encontraba. Aparentemente no tenía problemas en que los demás oyéramos su conversación.

—Bueno —le dijo al teléfono—… ¿Mamá? Soy yo, Kentin… Solo hablaba para decirte que estoy atorado en casa de mi compañero con este aguacero… Sí, empezó a caer justo cuando iba de salida… Sí, ¿verdad?… De hecho hablaba para saber si papá puede venir por mí.

La voz de Kentin me parecía melodiosa. Siempre había creído que solo una voz profunda y grave lograría conquistarme, pero la voz de Kentin me gustaba sin ser ninguna de ambas. Tenía un timbre ligeramente agudo pero indudablemente varonil.

—¿No está? —preguntó mi compañero al teléfono—. ¿Adónde fue?… Mmm, ya veo… Entonces creo que no habrá forma… Pues sí, creo que sí… No te preocupes, ma… Sí, lo haré… Bueno, nos vemos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le interrogó mi hermano en cuanto hubo colgado el teléfono.

—Mi padre salió con el auto y es muy probable que regrese hasta mañana —respondió el ojiverde—. No habrá forma de que venga a recogerme hoy.

—Es una pena que nuestro auto se haya descompuesto esta semana y esté en el taller —comentó Armin—. Si no fuera así nuestro padre podría llevarte a tu casa.

—Es una lástima que hayas rechazado la invitación a quedarte aquí —expresó mi mamá—. Ahora tendrás que mojarte completamente en el camino a tu casa.

Kentin puso una cara de estupefacción que me habría parecido comiquísima si no hubiera sido porque no me gustó para nada pensar en lo que él debía estar pensando.

—Mamá —le dije en un tono que le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó mi madre volteándome a ver con confusión mientras Armin soltaba la carcajada—. Estoy bromeando y lo sabes.

—Yo lo sé, pero Kentin no —le contesté en un susurro apurado.

Mi madre se me quedó viendo por un momento antes de voltearse hacia mi compañero.

—Discúlpame, Kentin. Por supuesto que aún eres recibido a pasar la noche aquí —aclaró mi madre.

—Muchas gracias, señora. Aprecio y acepto el ofrecimiento —respondió educadamente el castaño.

Cuando Kentin volteó a verme solo atiné a lanzarle una mirada suplicante con la que esperaba que entendiera que le pedía una disculpa por la actitud de mi mamá. Él solo me contestó con una ligera sonrisa, la cual interpreté como un "no te preocupes".

Después de eso nos pusimos a ver una película. Armin conectó su consola a la web e ingresó el servicio de streaming al que estábamos suscritos. Cuando empezaron a discutir que película podíamos ver yo me mantuve al margen de la discusión y al final solo asentí distraídamente cuando me preguntaron si la película elegida estaba bien para mí. No tenía mucha cabeza para ello con el invitado que teníamos en casa. De verdad no entendía como en clases podía comportarme normalmente en su presencia y en ese instante me moría de los nervios. ¿Qué diferencia había en realidad entre los dos lugares? ¿El espacio? ¿La cantidad de personas?

Creo recordar que aquel día vimos una película de acción, pero la verdad no le puse mucha atención. Estaba más entretenido contemplando a Kentin. Me di cuenta que me gustaba cada una de las expresiones que ponía al observar la pantalla del televisor. Me encantaba también el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda cuando las luces de la televisión se reflejaban en ellos. ¿Había algo en aquel chico que no me gustara? Quizás solo su pésimo sentido de la moda.

La lluvia menguó un poco su intensidad mientras veíamos la película, pero en ningún momento se quitó por completo. Al finalizar la cinta era ya la hora de dormir. Mi padre trajo un par de cobijas y una almohada para que Kentin pudiera dormir en el sillón. Armin quería desvelarse con nuestro compañero jugando videojuegos, pero mis padres se lo prohibieron argumentando que al día siguiente teníamos escuela. Mi gemelo hizo un puchero al escuchar esa respuesta, pero tuvo que ceder cuando Kentin se puso de lado de los adultos asegurando que debíamos descansar.

De todas formas yo fui el primero en retirarme de la sala. Fui a mi cuarto para ponerme mi pijama y después me dirigí al baño para lavarme los dientes. Al salir de ahí mi mamá me interceptó.

—¿Qué sucede, mamá? —le pregunté.

—Alexy, solo quiero que cuides tu corazón —fue su respuesta.

—¿Qué? —inquirí yo con confusión.

—Cuida de tu corazón, hijo. No lo pongas en un imposible. Te amo demasiado, por lo que no me gustaría verte sufrir —me dijo ella abrazándome.

Yo le regresé el abrazo a mi madre sin entender una palabra de lo que me estaba diciendo. Fue solo después, hasta que estuve acostado en mi cama, que comprendí lo que mi mamá me había dicho.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamé totalmente avergonzado.

—¿Qué no puede ser? —preguntó mi hermano desde su lado de la habitación.

—Nada, nada —le mentí a Armin.

¿Cómo era posible que mi madre se hubiera dado cuenta que me gustaba Kentin? ¿Acaso había sido demasiado obvio? ¿Tan obvio que hasta el mismo Kentin había podido darse cuenta?

Aquella idea me asustaba en sobremanera. Me acomodé sobre mi costado como solía hacerlo para dormirme, pero algo en mi interior me decía que esa noche no lograría conciliar el sueño.

* * *

_¡Hola, soy Seamisai! Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía un fanfic con contenido yaoi (no creo que el personaje de William en la historia de Albus Potter cuente como tal), Sin embargo, al terminar el último episodio del juego Corazón de Melón y leer las palabras de Alexy y Armin la idea germinó en mi cabeza sin que pudiera evitarlo._

_Me gusta la pareja Alexy/Kentin y sé que no soy el único. Basta ver todas las imágenes que hay de ellos en internet. Espero crear una historia que me guste a mí y también a otras personas. Para eso me gustaría hacerles una pregunta: ¿Les gusta la historia en primera persona narrada por Alexy o preferirían verla contada en tercera persona? Sé que muchas personas no acostumbran dejar reviews, pero me agradaría que lo hicieran aunque fuera solo contestándome esa pregunta, porque veo que la gran mayoría de los fics yaoi que hay por ahí son contados en tercera persona._

_Finalmente quiero comentarles que aún no sé cuanto vaya a durar esta historia. Quizás sea corta, dos o tres capítulos a lo mucho, o tal vez larga y desarrolle una historia más compleja con el tiempo. Supongo que todo dependerá de la recepción que vea que tiene. Si les gusta y las/os lectoras/es lo piden lo más seguro es que alargue la historia. Sin embargo, si deciden pedirme algo así deben saber que no soy la clase de persona que publique muy seguido. Cuando me va bien estoy actualizando cada mes, pero si me va mal... Bueno, ya se imaginarán. Así que si gustan de una historia larga les advierto que van a tener que esperar bastante._

_*Seamisai es el nombre de Sucrette. Sin embargo, no se me antojaba nombrarla así, por lo que le puse el nombre de mi propia Sucrette (De hecho, así pueden encontrarme en corazondemelon). Pensé en ponerle Lynn o VenusLima (este último el nombre de mi Sucrette en corazondebombon), pero me decidí por Seamisai._


	2. Declaration of love

_¡Hola lectoras/es! Sé que no son muchos (al menos eso indican las estadísticas) pero los hay y les agradezco a dulcinea10 y a OryHarai por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos y a su lista de alertas. Y a la última solo le digo: ¿Ya ves que si actualicé pronto? Aprovecha que esto no ocurre muy seguido.  
_

_Por cierto, si alguien leyó este fic en el primer capítulo notará que le cambié el nombre. Es que había otro con un nombre muy similar que también trataba sobre esta linda pareja (aunque era más bien una historia trágica) y decidí que necesitaba otro nombre. Ya verán porque elegí el de Chocolate Semiamargo. Ahora, sin más los dejó con el segundo capítulo de esta historia._

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Declaration of love**_

Tres de la mañana. La lluvia que caía sobre nuestra población finalmente había parado. Yo había estado dando vueltas en mi cama por cinco horas sin poder dormir. Armin había quedado fulminado desde el momento en que se acostó, lo sabía por los suaves ronquidos que había empezado a soltar. Era curioso que hubiera pensado en desvelarse considerando que aparentemente tenía tanto sueño.

Lo único que había logrado hacer durante el tiempo que había pasado en mi cama había sido tranquilizarme a mí mismo sobre los temores de que Kentin se hubiera dado cuenta que me gustaba. Había llegado a la conclusión de que no era extraño que mi madre se hubiera dado cuenta de los sentimientos que experimentaba por mi compañero considerando que me conocía bastante bien. No obstante, Kentin no me conocía lo suficiente para notar mi extraño comportamiento en casa. En lo que a él respectaba quizás aquella fuera la manera en la que normalmente me comportaba en casa.

Finalmente me convencí a mí mismo que no me servía para nada seguir dando vueltas en mi cama. Me decidí bajar a la cocina para buscar un pequeño refrigerio. Tal vez un poco de leche caliente o un pan me ayudarían a conciliar el sueño.

¿Realmente me olvidé de nuestro invitado o solo me di esa excusa a mí mismo después? La verdad es que no lo sé. En cualquier caso después de pasar a la cocina por mi refrigerio nocturno me dirigí a la sala. Según yo iba pensando en comer frente al televisor mirando cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrarme en la programación nocturna. Sin embargo, me quedé paralizado en cuanto lo vi gracias a la luz qur se colaba por la ventana proveniente de la farola de la calle. Me pareció imposible que hubiera tanta belleza entre las cuatro paredes de mi hogar. Kentin era aún más guapo dormido. Sus facciones estaban totalmente relajadas, sin rastro de aquella máscara de chico rudo que solía usar desde que yo lo conocía. Al mirarlo dormir pude finalmente ver el parecido entre aquel muchacho y uno tierno con enormes gafas que Seamisai me había mostrado en una fotografía. Sin embargo, aunque podía ver la ternura que había en sus facciones relajadas, era indudable que aquellos rasgos se veían más atractivos con los ángulos que aparentemente la escuela militar le había ayudado a desarrollar.

No supe cuanto tiempo lo estuve viendo, solo supe que de repente él se removió y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta él me había visto.

—¿Armin? —preguntó él con voz soñolienta.

—Eh… de hecho soy Alexy —le respondí sintiéndome tremendamente inseguro—. Solo bajé por algo de comer. Pensaba comerlo aquí, pero creo que es mejor que me vaya a otro lado.

—No te preocupes —me pidió él mientras se incorporaba para sentarse, con lo cual quedó a la vista que se había quitado su camisa para dormir. Se veía bastante bien con solo su playera ajustada y oscura, la cual además era sin mangas, por lo que dejaba a la vista sus musculosos brazos—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Eh… las cuatro de la mañana —le contesté tras darle una ojeada al reloj de pared que había en la habitación.

Me senté en un taburete que teníamos en el lugar, el mismo asiento que él había usado durante la película que habíamos visto antes de retirarnos a dormir. Puse mi vaso de leche y el pequeño pan que traía sobre la mesilla de centro.

—¿Siempre te despiertas a comer de noche? —me preguntó él mirándome con sus ojos entrecerrados, como si no pudiera ver.

"Por supuesto que no puede ver, idiota" me dije a mí mismo cuando vi el estuche de sus pupilentes sobre la mesilla de centro.

—En realidad no —le contesté tras darle un sorbo a mi vaso de leche—. Es solo que hoy no podía dormir.

—Entonces no era mi imaginación pensar que algo raro te sucedía el día de hoy —comentó él.

Volteé a ver directamente a Kentin. Aunque entrecerrando los ojos no lucía como siempre, resultaba obvio por la posición de su boca que se hallaba preocupado. Aquello me produjo una extraña satisfacción. Era satisfactorio que él notara algo sobre mí.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —le pregunté de todas formas con cautela.

—Simplemente has estado actuando raro desde que llegaste aquí, a tu casa —me respondió él—. No actúas para nada como el chico alegre y animado al que estoy acostumbrado a ver en la escuela. Creo que hasta tu mamá pensó que estabas actuando raro al ver como te miraba.

¡Genial! Aparentemente sí se había dado cuenta de que algo me sucedía. La pregunta en ese momento era si se había dado cuenta de que la razón de todo ello había sido su presencia en mi casa.

—¿Te pasa algo, Alexy? —inquirió en tono preocupado mi compañero—. Sé que no somos los mejores amigos, pero si necesitas hablar de cualquier cosa aquí estoy.

Tuve que reprimir la carcajada que estuvo a punto de salir de mi boca al imaginarme lo que seguiría. "Sí, claro, Kentin, quiero hablar contigo sobre lo mucho que me gustas y cómo tu presencia en casa me pone nervioso". Era algo vergonzoso de solo pensarlo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él.

—A ti te gusta Seamisai, ¿cierto? —terminé por preguntarle. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había preguntado eso, simplemente fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—¿Es tan obvio? —inquirió él, no supe si en tono preocupado o sarcástico.

—Solo un poco —le contesté yo.

Él soltó una carcajada ante mi respuesta, o al menos una risa ligera. Lo cierto es que ambos sabíamos muy bien que solo debíamos hablar en voz baja para no molestar a mis padres y a Armin.

—En realidad no importa —comentó él en un tono más bien triste—. Ella jamás me ha correspondido. Ni siquiera ahora que ya no soy un gafotas estúpido. Aparentemente prefiere a los chicos como Nathaniel.

—¡Tú no eras un gafotas estúpido! —le exclamé poniéndome de pie.

Tardé un momento en notar que mi reacción había sido un tanto exagerada. Esperaba no haber despertado a nadie al levantar la voz.

—Tú no me conocías en ese entonces, por lo que no hay mucho que puedas decir al respecto —contestó él como si lo hubiera herido.

—Es cierto que no te conocí en ese entonces, pero he visto un par de fotografías que Seamisai tiene de ese entonces —le confesé acercándome a él—. No te voy a mentir, es cierto que ahora te ves mucho mejor, pero incluso cuando usabas tus lentes parecías un chico lindo y tierno.

—Lindo y tierno... —repitió él pensativamente—. No parecen ser las cualidades que las chicas suelen buscar en los que quieren como novios, ¿verdad?

—Algunas sí lo hacen —pensé yo tomando asiento en el reposabrazos del sillón donde él se encontraba—. Aunque tienes razón si piensas que no son la mayoría.

—De todas formas, gracias —dijo él de repente—. Jamás alguien me había hecho un comentario positivo sobre mi antiguo _look_.

A la escasa luz que se colaba por la ventana vi que él estaba sonriendo. Sentí que mi corazón daba un vuelco al observar su blanca y perfecta sonrisa. Era la primera vez que me dedicaba un gesto como ese. Hasta el momento solo lo había visto sonriéndole a otras personas.

—Sabes, eres agradable cuando no intentas cambiar mi manera de vestir —comentó él.

—Bueno, no es que haya dejado de pensar que necesitas un cambio —le contesté mirando su camisa que había dejado colgando en el respaldo del sofá. No podía ver su pantalón por ningún lado, así que suponía que lo llevaba puesto. Me pregunté si no sería incómodo dormir con ese pantalón militar puesto.

—Ya di un cambio, y al menos por ahora me gusta tal y como está —respondió él—. Incluso si no le gusta a la persona por la que lo hice.

Dicho aquello Kentin soltó un gran suspiro.

—Espera —dije yo—. ¿Me estás diciendo que hiciste todo el cambio de apariencia solo por Seamisai?

—Quería gustarle más —fue su respuesta—. Así que se me ocurrió que si me parecía un poco más al prototipo de chico en el que la había visto fijarse...

No supe la razón, pero oír aquella información me dolió. Fue como si de repente mi cuerpo comenzara a desmoronarse lentamente. Lo único que pude hacer para intentar mantenerme unido fue rodear mi cuerpo fuertemente con mis brazos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Kentin repentinamente alarmado. Al parecer se había dado cuenta del estado en que me había puesto.

—No es nada —le dije—. Es solo que intentaba imaginarme que se sentiría saber que un chico está dispuesto a cambiar tanto por ti.

—Bueno, supongo que algún día lo averiguarás —opinó el ojiverde que me acompañaba.

En ese momento no pude más. Intenté reprimirlo, pero sencillamente un sollozo surgió de mi ser y sentí claramente como las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir.

—Alexy, ¿qué te ocurre? —inquirió Kentin acercándose lo suficiente a mí para poder tomarme de los brazos—. Y no me digas que nada, porque es obvio que se trata de algo.

—No quieres saberlo —le dije conteniendo mis sollozos.

—Por supuesto que quiero saberlo —respondió él—. Como te lo dije hace rato, quizás no seamos muy buenos amigos, pero me preocupas. En el tiempo que llevo tratándote me he dado cuenta que eres un chico especial, amable y atento. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte quisiera saberlo de inmediato.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ¿De verdad quieres saber cuál es mi problema? —le cuestioné—. Pues bien, te lo diré. Mi problema eres tú. Tú, que desde el primer momento en que te vi me llamaste la atención a pesar de tu pésimo gusto para vestir. Tú, que sin importar cuántas veces te enojaras conmigo me seguías pareciendo el chico más guapo sobre el planeta. Tú, que sin importar cuantas veces me he dicho a mí mismo que eres heterosexual no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Tú, que no sé cómo ahora que estás en mi casa logras ponerme nervioso como jamás lo había estado. Así que si querías saberlo, mi problema eres tú, el chico más guapo del Sweet Amoris a mi parecer que está enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

* * *

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Por cierto, el título del mismo se me ocurrió porque mientras estaba escribiendo este estaba escuchando la canción Declaration Of Love de Céline Dion. Sé que la letra de la canción y el contenido del capítulo no tienen mucho en común, pero me pareció que le quedaba en el título._

_Por cierto, para aquellas que lo estén esperando en el siguiente episodio será cuando finalmente llegué el lemon (Será la primera vez que publicaré algo así aquí en fanfiction, pero espero que aun así les guste). Y bueno, a menos que la historia levante más público también el siguiente será el capítulo final. Así que ya sea que se alargue o se quede corta espero que disfruten de esta historia ;)_


	3. Toda la noche

_Bueno, sé que los dos primeros capítulos los publiqué seguido y con este tardé bastante, pero es que aunque lo tuve listo en pocos días me quedé sin internet y no pude publicarlo. Pero la buena noticia es que ahora ya puedo :D_

_Bien, es tiempo de dejarlas(los) con el capítulo. Espero que les guste. En esta ocasión hay lemon (advertencia para quien no le guste). Aunque he escrito con anterioridad escenas de sexo entre hombres, siempre lo he hecho para un público masculino gay... no sé si lograré el mismo impacto con las seguidoras femeninas que leen esta historia aquí en fanfiction, pero espero que de todas formas les guste. Y si creen que puedo mejorar en algo, no olviden comentarlo en un review_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Toda la noche**_

Después de que le soltara mi declaración esperaba que Kentin reaccionara de una manera negativa. Es decir, aquello era lo que normalmente hacían los hombres heterosexuales cuando otro chico se les declaraba. Estaba casi seguro que Kentin me aventaría lejos de él aprovechando que ya tenía sus manos sobre mis brazos. Solo esperaba que no intentara golpearme o algo así después de eso. Algo así podría despertar a mis padres y ellos querrían saber por qué demonios nuestro invitado estaba golpeándome. Ellos no aceptarían una declaración como una buena justificación para una golpiza. Por otro lado, estaba seguro que si Kentin me agredía aquellos golpes me dolerían más allá de lo físico. Dejarían una herida en mi alma al pensar que el chico que más me gustaba se había atrevido a violentarme.

Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió. Quizás Kentin era más tranquilo de lo que yo creía.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó sorprendido soltándome de los brazos—. No me esperaba algo como eso. No sé que decir.

—No tienes que decir nada —le contesté a pesar del nudo en la garganta que sentía—. Tú querías saber lo que me pasaba y yo decidí contártelo.

—Sí, pero... —comenzó a decir él—. Tal vez debería intentar algo como lo que me decía Seamisai cada vez que me le declaraba. Me dijo tantas veces cosas similares que creo podría armar mi propio discurso.

—¿Era muy a menudo que te le declarabas? —le pregunté yo con el amago de una sonrisa en los labios.

—Digamos que no solía dejarla ni un momento en paz —contestó Kentin. Estaba seguro que se había sonrojado, aunque la escasa luz no me permitía saberlo con seguridad—. Ya no lo hago desde que regresé de la escuela militar, pero antes de eso no perdía oportunidad para demostrarle mis sentimientos.

—¡Qué lindo! —exclamé yo mirando al suelo—. Sabes, adoro a Seamisai, pero no puedo pensar que es una tonta por no aceptarte. Yo en su lugar lo haría sin pensarlo.

A esa declaración le siguió un silencio incómodo. Debía controlarme. Kentin se había sobrepuesto a mi primera declaración, pero eso no quería decir que yo debería continuar hablándole de mis sentimientos. Sabía que aquello podía resultar sumamente molesto.

—Bueno, te conté lo que querías saber. Creo que es hora de irme a dormir —expresé finalmente poniéndome de pie—. Así mañana ambos podremos ir a la escuela y fingir que esta conversación jamás tuvo lugar.

—¿Eh? ¡Espera, Alexy! —me llamó él en un tono más alto que el que habíamos estado hablando.

Kentin se puso de pie al igual que yo y antes de que pudiera dar un paso él me había tomado del brazo para impedirme marchar.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté casi susurrando intentando recordarle que había gente durmiendo en otras habitaciones de la casa.

Él no me contestó de inmediato. Pude vislumbrar en su expresión que mantenía una especie de lucha interna en sus pensamientos.

—Kentin —lo llamé suavemente.

—Es solo que creo que es una idea totalmente loca —expresó él con un gran suspiro.

—¿Más loca que enamorarse del chico enamorado de tu mejor amiga? —le pregunté yo.

Él no me contestó. En lugar de eso busco la manera de pararse justamente frente a mí de manera que quedamos viéndonos directamente a los ojos.

—Creo que resulta obvio que Seamisai jamás me hará caso, ¿verdad? —dijo él como si empezara a poner sus ideas en orden.

—Tal vez sea un poco pronto para decirlo —comenté yo—. Todo mundo puede cambiar de opinión.

Él negó mis palabras con su cabeza.

—Ella sabe perfectamente lo que siento por ella —dijo Kentin—. Si ella también quisiera algo ya me hubiera lanzado aunque fuera indirectas.

Quise decirle que Seamisai era demasiado distraída. Vamos, se notaba a leguas que no notaba las indirectas que le mandaba Nathaniel, quien era demasiado obvio. También quise decirle que ella era una chica bastante tímida que jamás daría el primer paso. No obstante, antes de que pudiera poner mis ideas en orden el continuó con su discurso.

—Dadas esas circunstancias creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es plantearme la idea de intentarlo con alguien más —declaró él—. Me merezco una oportunidad en el amor... y creo que la mejor manera de lograrlo sería con una persona que ya estuviera interesada en mí, ¿no te parece?

—¿Tienes alguna chica en mente? —le pregunté yo incapaz de ver a dónde se dirigía él.

Kentin negó con su cabeza. ¿Nuevamente se estaba sonrojando?

—¿Entonces? —interrogué.

—Pues... estoy pensando que... esa persona... pues... ¡Ay!

—¿Pues qué? —inquirí yo.

—Esto es difícil —comentó él—. Bueno, ahí va. —Inhaló profundamente—. Creo que esa persona puedes ser tú.

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza sin que pudiera darles un significado. Sencillamente me parecía imposible que él estuviera intentando decir lo que sus palabras parecían querer decir. Seguramente él estaba intentando decirme otra cosa, así que empecé a devanarme los sesos buscándole el verdadero sentido a su declaración.

—¡Alexy! —exclamó él un tanto desesperado zarandeándome levemente—. Te estoy diciendo que quiero intentar una relación contigo y lo único que haces es quedarte callado.

—Es que no entiendo —expliqué todavía confundido—. Si te gusta Seamisai, ¿cómo puedes plantearte andar con un hombre? Es decir, pensé que eras hetero.

—Más bien soy bisexual —me contestó él tranquilamente pero mirando al suelo.

—¿Bisexual? —repetí yo asombrado—. Discúlpame, pero en mi experiencia ese es un término que solo utilizan las personas que no están seguras de sí mismas. No pueden gustarte los dos sexos a la vez.

Vi el dolor en sus ojos al oír mis palabras y yo mismo me mordí la lengua.

"Que bonita manera de echar a perder la única oportunidad que tienes de andar con el chavo que te gusta, Alexy" me reclamé mentalmente.

—Si alguien me hubiera dicho algo así antes de la escuela militar seguramente pensaría como tú, Alexy —declaró lentamente Kentin—. Pero ahora… No sé, solo sé que de lo único que puedo hablar es de lo que siento. Durante mi estancia en la academia militar pasaron cosas que me hicieron creer que mi verdadera orientación sexual era la homosexual. Pero entonces volví al Sweet Amoris y ¡bum! Me doy cuenta que mis sentimientos por Seamisai no habían cambiado. Pero otras cosas sí habían cambiado, porque me di cuenta que igual que me atraía Seamisai podía atraerme Castiel.

—¿Castiel? —inquirí incrédulamente.

—Bueno, fue una mala elección de ejemplo —respondió aquel chico de ojos verdes—. Si quieres puedo decir que tú también me pareciste atractivo, al menos hasta que te metiste con mi forma de vestir. Sin embargo, nada de eso impide que me siga gustando Seamisai.

—Sigo pensando que es una locura —confesé—. Seguramente solo estás confundido porque te niegas a aceptar tu sexualidad. Digo, tengo algunos conocidos en línea que han pasado por eso.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Kentin exasperado—. Bueno, supongamos que es cierto. ¿No sería un buen camino para reafirmar mi sexualidad andar con alguien abierto y seguro de sí como tú?

No tenía argumento para ello. No obstante, la posibilidad de que aquello ocurriese aún me parecía surrealista.

—¿No le darías una oportunidad al chico al que te le acabas de declarar? —inquirió él acercando su rostro al mío.

—Me encantaría —tuve que aceptar—. Sin embargo, no dejo de preguntarme si realmente tú quieres algo conmigo.

—Bueno, se me ocurre una forma de demostrártelo —dijo él con una mirada seductora.

Creo que debí haber visto lo que se venía a continuación, pero estaba demasiado entretenido observando la expresión del rostro de Kentin. Era un gesto que no le había visto jamás y que solo me había imaginado en mis más locas fantasías. Pero más allá de eso en la realidad lucía mejor. Sus ojos resultaban profundos, como un verde bosque brillante donde ansiaba perderme.

Un instante después sus labios se estamparon contra los míos. Primero fue sencillamente el contacto de nuestras pieles, pero en un segundo Kentin comenzó a mover y a presionar su boca contra la mía. Estaba sorprendido, pero me sorprendió todavía más ver que le correspondiera el beso. Lo hice sin pensar, simplemente mis labios comenzaron a danzar acompasadamente con los suyos. Era como si mi boca hubiera nacido para acoplarse perfectamente a la suya.

En tanto nuestro beso se hacía más profundo, permitiéndome experimentar su sabor además de la textura de su piel, Kentin me rodeó con sus brazos y me atrajo en contra de él hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedaron prácticamente sin ningún espacio entre ellos. Nuestros labios no dejaron de bailar juntos en ningún momento, pero ahora teníamos otras partes de nuestros cuerpos en contacto. Incluso con la ropa de por medio podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del muchacho que me gustaba. También podía percibir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi torso apretándome contra él. Incluso sentía los duros músculos de su abdomen y pectorales a través de la tela de nuestras prendas. Con todo ello pensé que no podía haber chico más perfecto que Kentin en el mundo.

—Espero que después de esto no tengas dudas —comentó Kentin separándose finalmente de mí.

Quise contestarle al guapo chico que se encontraba frente a mí, pero sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas. Era una sensación de dicha que jamás había experimentado. ¿Sería similar a aquella que experimentaban quienes consumían drogas? Me sentía increíblemente bien, por lo que creía que entendería a cualquiera que se volviera adicto a una sensación como esa.

Estaba aún tan perdido en la sensación que me había dejado el beso de Kentin que no me percaté que él estaba desabrochando los botones de mi camisa hasta que terminó con todos ellos. Por un momento me quedé demasiado asombrado para reclamar. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa el castaño se agachó y pegó su boca a mi pecho.

—Kentin, ¿qué es lo que haces? —pregunté entre gemidos. Aquello que estaba haciendo se sentía extremadamente bien.

—Demostrándote que hablo en serio cuando te digo que quiero una relación contigo —me respondió él sin despegarse de mi pecho.

No sabía que decirle al chico que me volvía loco. Yo había creído que su demostración había sido solamente el beso profundo que me había plantado en un principio, no que todavía existiera más parte de ella. Me pregunté seriamente si debía sencillamente dejarme llevar y disfrutar del momento o ponerle un alto. No obstante, nuevamente no tuve que tomar una decisión consciente de ello, pues mi cuerpo reaccionó involuntariamente echándose hacia atrás en cuanto Kentin metió una de sus manos por debajo de mi pantalón de pijama.

—¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó él un tanto sorprendido.

—Lo siento, pero es que yo nunca... —comencé a decir, pero no pude terminar. No supe porque el decir "nunca he tenido sexo" me provocaba una vergüenza extrema.

Él se me quedó viendo un momento con una expresión de auténtica confusión en su rostro, como si me invitara a continuar lo que había estado a punto de decir. Sin embargo, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que él entendiera sin problemas lo que quería decir.

—¿Me estás diciendo que eres virgen? —inquirió él ligeramente asombrado.

Yo solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza.

—¡Guau! —expresó él todavía asombrado mientras se incorporaba totalmente—. Eso es... inesperado. ¿Jamás has tenido ganas de... hacerlo?

—Pues sí, pero... —confesé sintiendo mis mejillas calientes—. No sé. Solo nunca hubo un chico que me convenciera del todo para...

—¿Entregarle tu virginidad? —intentó completar él.

Otra vez solo logré asentir con mi cabeza. La verdad era que jamás me había enamorado de un chico que me convenciera. Normalmente solo me fijaba en chicos heterosexuales a los que jamás me animaba a confesarles mis sentimientos. Obviamente tenía ganas de tener sexo con ellos, pero jamás se había dado la oportunidad de lograrlo. Kentin estaba resultando el primer chico con el que se rompía ese paradigma. Le había confesado finalmente mis sentimientos y en ese momento él estaba buscando tener sexo conmigo.

—Bueno, no hay problema —comentó él sacudiéndose las manos sobre su pantalón militar.

No pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta cuando noté lo que pasaba con el pantalón de Kentin a la altura de su entrepierna. Prácticamente tenía una tienda de campaña ahí. Bueno, así no había forma de dudar que estaba interesado en una relación (aunque fuera meramente sexual) con otro hombre.

—No te preocupes, Alexy —me dijo él dando un paso delante para abrazarme nuevamente—. Si vamos a intentar una relación será en el momento en que tú te sientas listo.

—Pues... ya me siento listo ahora —dije un tanto avergonzado.

No obstante, esa era la verdad. El sentir nuevamente el cuerpo de Kentin contra el mío, siendo totalmente consciente de lo que ocultaba el pantalón hizo que yo mismo me excitara. Si alguien me hubiera dicho esa misma mañana que por la noche estaría con Kentin como lo estaba en ese momento me hubiera reído con fuerza, más si ese alguien me hubiera dicho que sería porque el guapo ojiverde quería andar conmigo.

—¿Estás seguro? —me interrogó el chico de mis sueños.

Por toda respuesta fui yo quien acercó su boca a la de él para poder plantarle un beso. Me atreví a dejar que mi lengua recorriera sus perfectos y delgados labios en tanto mis manos se deslizaban por su pecho y su asombroso abdomen. Al llegar al límite de su playera lo dudé un momento, pero me decidí cuando Kentin alzó sus brazos para poder acariciarme primero los brazos y luego deslizar sus manos hacia mi espalda. Así que finalmente deslicé mis dedos por sobre su pantalón, encontrándome con la fuerte erección que se notaba perfectamente por sobre la tela. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con ella, pero dejé que mis manos recorrieran todo su contorno presionando ligeramente. En ese momento su pantalón militar no me pareció tan desagradable como de costumbre.

Él separó sus labios de mí durante un momento para soltar un ruidito que supuse sería de satisfacción. Yo aproveché ese instante para hacer que mi boca bajara hacia su cuello, donde prácticamente pegué mis labios a su piel.

—Alexy —dijo él entre suspiros presionando mi nuca para pegarme aún más a su cuello.

Yo hice lo que me dictó el instinto: succioné y mordí suavemente la piel que tenía al alcance. El olor y el sabor de Kentin me volvían loco sin poderlo evitar. Eran dulces con un leve deje amargo que en lugar de volverlos desagradables los volvía todavía más seductores al equilibrar la dulzura presente. El chico de cabellos castaños era justamente como un chocolate semiamargo: delicioso y altamente adictivo.

Subí nuevamente mis manos hacia el abdomen de infarto que tenía el guapo joven de ojos verdes que se encontraba frente a mí. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión mi objetivo era levantar aquella playera negra que ocultaba la anatomía de mi acompañante. Así que deslicé mis manos por debajo de aquella prenda de manera que mis extremidades la arrastraran consigo hacia arriba. Tuve que separar mi rostro de su cuello, puesto que quería contemplar el espectáculo de su piel quedando al descubierto.

Realmente aquello era un espectáculo digno de observarse. Cada músculo de su abdomen y su torso estaba perfectamente definido y forrado por aquella piel de un plácido color bronceado que podía volver loco a cualquiera. Era genial sentir con las yemas de mis dedos la suavidad de su piel y a la vez la dureza de los músculos que se encontraban por debajo.

—¡Guau! —expresó él de repente.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté despegando mi vista de su torso para posarla sobre sus brillantes ojos.

—Jamás creí que vería a alguien dedicarme una mirada como esa —me contestó él con la ternura desbordándose de su mirada.

—¿De verdad? Quizás debiste de haberme prestado más atención desde antes si lo que querías era que alguien te viera así —le dije.

—¿En serio? —inquirió él.

—La mayoría de las veces cuando tú no podías verme, pero sí, creo que suelo mirarte así —le confesé mientras le terminaba de quitar su playera.

Después de eso Kentin volvió a pegar nuestras bocas en un beso apasionado. Sentí claramente su boca intentando profanar mi cavidad oral, situación que permití gustoso. Era genial sentir como su lengua se colaba entre mis dientes intentando tocar mi paladar y enredándose con mi propia lengua. Y todavía más genial era que el guapo ojiverde no se conformaba con fundir su boca con la mía, sino que además aprovechó la posición para deslizar mi pijama por mis brazos e igualar las condiciones de vestido.

—¡Eres fantástico, Alexy! —exclamó él dejando que sus manos resbalaran por mi espalda.

A pesar de que era mi primera vez no sentía como si aquella fuera mi primera vez. Siempre había creído que durante el momento estaría nervioso y sin saber qué hacer, dejándome llevar por la otra persona más que tomando yo mismo la iniciativa. No obstante, me pareció en el momento totalmente natural cuando me puse de rodillas para que mi rostro quedara frente a la entrepierna de Kentin.

—¡Por fin podré deshacerme de estos horribles pantalones! —exclamé a modo de broma en tanto desabrochaba el botón que sostenía aquella prenda en su lugar y le bajaba el cierre.

—Aprovecha ahora que puedes —me contestó él acariciando mi cabello con una de sus manos. Por su tono de voz intuí que sus labios no habían podido evitar formar una sonrisa.

Ya que tenía permiso hice lo que había querido hacer desde el primer momento en que vi a Kentin: quitarle esos horribles pantalones. Claro que la primera vez mi deseo era simplemente quitárselos para verlo con algo mejor, mientras que en aquella ocasión iba a quitárselos para dejarlo sin nada. O con casi nada. Tras bajarle los pantalones aún quedaban los bóxer por debajo. Tuve que mirar atentamente aquella prenda íntima a la escasa luz que teníamos antes de caer en la cuenta de algo.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —inquirí.

—¿De qué hablas? —interrogó el castaño confundido.

—Verde militar —le dije acariciando sus piernas macizas sobre la porción de bóxer que las ocultaba—. ¿Es que acaso no conoces otro color?

—Tengo otros bóxers negros y grises —contestó él.

Con esa respuesta no pude hacer más que poner los ojos en blanco. Quizás él lo notó, puesto que en seguida preguntó:

—¿Qué color debería ser la ropa interior según tú?

—¿Quieres averiguarlo? —le preguntó coquetamente poniéndome de pie.

Por toda respuesta él sonrió y me empujó contra el sofá para que me sentara en él. Sin embargo, no me quedé sencillamente sentado en él, puesto que cuando él tomó el elástico de mi pantalón de pijama yo tuve que levantar las caderas para que él pudiera sacármelo.

—¿Morado? —preguntó él cuando mi ropa interior quedó a la vista.

—Debes admitir que es un color mucho más interesante que el verde militar —repuse yo.

—Admitiré que combina muy bien con el color de tus ojos —dijo él acercando su rostro al mío para plantarme un beso.

¿Qué tenía aquel chico que me fascinaba cada uno de los besos que me daba con sus labios delgados y su lengua curiosa?

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece si nos olvidamos de los colores de nuestra ropa interior y pasamos a asuntos más importantes? —inquirió él.

—Me parece perfecto —respondí.

Un instante después él se había incorporado totalmente y yo me había vuelto a arrodillar en el suelo. Primero dejé que mis labios delinearan la figura de su pene por encima de la ropa interior, para después tomar el elástico de esos bóxer que odiaba si se podía más que los pantalones que le había retirado hacía un momento y bajárlos de una sola vez. Con aquel movimiento la erección de mi compañero brincó frente a mí. Me pareció lo más perfecto que había visto en mi vida, con excepción del chico entero dueño de aquel miembro.

Tomé el falo de Kentin con una mano, descapuchándolo con cuidado. La visión me maravilló y no pude evitar sacar mi lengua para saborear el rosado glande que quedó al descubierto.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó el guapo chico que me acompañaba.

Comencé a hacerle un sexo oral en toda regla a Kentin. Dejé que mi lengua se deslizara por toda la superficie de sus genitales y que su pene se perdiera dentro de mi boca a un ritmo constante. Mientras tanto, él sostenía mi cabeza con ambas manos, acariciándomela cuando solo pasaba mi lengua por su parte íntima y marcándome el ritmo cuando me metía su miembro a mi cavidad oral. Todo eso al mismo tiempo que mi amado intentaba ahogar sus gemidos. No podía evitar soltarlos, pero intentaba que no fueran tan audibles como para despertar al resto de mi familia.

No dejé de chupar su pene hasta que él mismo me separó. Pudo hacerlo rudamente jalándome del cabello, pero en lugar de eso puso sus manos sobre mis sienes y me aplicó solo la presión necesaria para que yo mismo entendiera que debía separarme.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté desde abajo.

—Que si sigues así voy a terminar —me contestó él mirándome bellamente—. Y no quiero terminar sin haber llegado al final de esto.

Al principio no comprendí que quería decir el ojiverde con eso, pero no tardé en entenderlo cuando me puso de pie, me dio la vuelta y luego me hizo inclinarme hacia delante. Digo, no se necesitaba ser un genio para entender la situación. Por otro lado, si todavía me quedaban dudas él se encargó de disiparlas cuando tomó mi ropa interior y la bajó para quitármela, dejando mi trasero al aire y apuntando hacia él.

—¿Estás preparado? —me interrogó él frotando su glande en la entrada a mi interior.

¿Preparado para entregarle por completo mi virginidad al chico más guapo de la escuela? ¿Preparado para sentir aquel poderoso pedazo de carne taladrando mi interior? ¿Preparado para entregarme completamente al chico que más me gustaba? Por supuesto que sí. Porque Kentin era el único chico con el que quería estar. Si podía regalarle algo sumamente especial de mí no me iba a echar para atrás.

—Hazlo —fue todo lo que dije.

Inmediatamente sentí como la presión que recibía mi ano se incrementó. Intenté relajarme respirando profundamente al sentir como la entrada de mi recto se iba abriendo para recibir al intruso que buscaba alojarse en mi interior.

Cuando su glande hubo traspasado la barrera de mi esfínter Kentin se detuvo un momento, seguro como resultado de ver que me tensaba ligeramente.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

—Estoy bien —le contesté con sinceridad. Solo sentía un poco de ardor en mi retaguardia, pero aun así moría por sentirme clavado totalmente por el guapo chico de ojos verdes que se encontraba detrás de mí—. Tú, continúa, por favor.

Mi acompañante pareció dudarlo durante un instante, pero al poco tiempo retomó su tarea y comenzó a presionar nuevamente. Sentí cada centímetro de su miembro que se perdió en mi interior con una mezcla de dolor y placer a partes iguales. Cuando finalmente sentí que las caderas de Kentin chocaron contra mi trasero no pude evitar soltar un gemido bastante audible. Rogué porque nadie en los cuartos de arriba lograra oírlo.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó Kentin al oído, para lo cual tuvo que recargar su torso sobre mi espalda.

—Me encanta —fue lo que respondí.

Después de eso Kentin inició con un mete y saca, al principio muy lento y gradualmente aumentaba la velocidad. Me fascinaba sentir como su pene salía de mi recto hasta que solo quedaba el glande dentro de él y luego se volvía a introducir. La fricción que creaba con las paredes de mi intestino sencillamente me llevaba al cielo.

Conforme fue subiendo la velocidad del movimiento de la penetración sentí que el cuerpo del ojiverde se pegaba más al mío. Seguramente era que Kentin pegó su cuerpo más al mío buscando pasarme su brazo por enfrente para poder tomar mi propia erección entre sus manos. Él comenzó a masturbarme al mismo tiempo que me penetraba con fuerza.

Estaba seguro que los ruidos que estábamos haciendo eran suficientes para despertar a mis padres, pero no me importó. El oír sus caderas chocando contra mi trasero, sus manos moviéndose sobre mis genitales y su respiración contra mi nuca me excitaban a un grado que jamás en mi vida había conocido. No pude evitar soltar varios gemidos mientras sentía como mi orgasmo se aproximaba.

Finalmente el momento llegó. Pude sentir como mi placer llegaba al clímax mientras mis esfínteres se contraían involuntariamente. Era demasiado el gusto que experimentaba en tanto mi semilla se derramaba sobre las manos del castaño que se encontraba a mis espaldas. Y seguramente el éxtasis fue mayor al notar como Kentin hundía su pene profundamente en mí para derramar su semen en las partes más recónditas de mi ser.

Fue un solo segundo el que duró aquella sensación, pero fue tan sublime que pareció durar una eternidad. Además, cuando hubo pasado no nos separamos inmediatamente, sino que el ojiverde se quedó en mi interior otro rato mientras acariciaba cada parte de mi cuerpo que tenía al alcance.

Cuando el miembro de mi amado finalmente salió de mi interior fue porque había perdido toda su rigidez.

—¡Eres fantástico! —expresó él cuando me di la vuelta para que quedáramos frente a frente.

—Tú aún más —le contesté.

Tras eso nos besamos nuevamente, sintiendo el contacto de nuestros cuerpos esta vez sin nada de por medio. Era genial sentir mi piel contra la suya mientras saboreaba de sus labios el delicioso sabor a chocolate semiamargo que destilaba su cuerpo.

Nos sentamos en el sillón para besarnos otro rato, hasta que me di cuenta que se hacía tarde.

—Ya son las cinco de la mañana —comenté mirando el reloj—. Creo que debo regresar a mi habitación antes de que mis padres se levanten.

—¿Es necesario? —preguntó él—. Es genial verte sin ropa.

—También es bueno verte a ti sin ropa —opiné mirándolo atentamente.

—Sobre todo porque tú detestas mi ropa, ¿no? —dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

—Pues la diferencia es sorprendente. Tienes razón, odio tu ropa, pero tu cuerpo así es sencillamente fantástico y en la comparación resulta aún mejor —expresé.

Él soltó una pequeña risa para darme un beso, el cual sería el último de aquella noche, pero estaba seguro que no el último de nuestras vidas. Después de todo, lo que habíamos hecho había sido solamente para que él me demostrara que la idea de tener una relación conmigo iba en serio. De esa manera a partir de aquel instante teníamos toda una vida para besarnos y seguir amándonos como lo habíamos hecho esa noche. Solo fue con esa idea en mente que encontré los ánimos para vestirme y dejarlo en la sala mientras yo regresaba a mi cama para dormir lo que quedaba de la noche (que era casi nada, pero bueno, algo era mejor que nada) antes de que me viera obligado a levantarme para acudir al colegio.

* * *

_Bueno, ¿y qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado. He de confesarles que el título del capítulo es por la canción de Sentidos Opuestos del mismo nombre, la cual estuve escuchando mientras escribía todo esto (sí, la escuché una y otra vez)._

_Al principio del capítulo les di una buena noticia, y como siempre, esta va acompañada de una mala. Este será el último capítulo de esta historia. Agradezco a dulcinea10, Victoria 'LoveYaoi, Ronees, OryHarai y GatoChocapic666 por agregar esta historia a su lista de alertas y/o favoritos. Y nuevamente les agradezco a las dos últimas y a Soofy por los reviews que dejaron._

_Solo tengo un comentario final para OryHarai (y también para todas aquellas personas que crean que esta historia da para más): tienes razón al decir que la historia iba muy rápido, pero es que en mi cabeza tengo muchas ideas sobre más aventuras para esta pareja. Sin embargo, creo que la inversión de tiempo no vale la pena. La historia no llegó ni a las 20 visitas de acuerdo con las estadísticas. Creo que eso es muy poca gente leyendo una historia que de desarrollarla como me gustaría me tomaría mucho tiempo. Tengo muchos otros proyectos en los que prefiero centrarme y que espero que con el tiempo me produzcan mayores beneficios._

_Les repito mi agradecimiento a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, de publicarme un review y de agregarla a sus listas. Solo no olviden dejarme ahora un review diciéndome qué les pareció este último capítulo, y si les gustó quizás me vean publicando más historias yaoi por aquí XD_


End file.
